


Watching Is Loving

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony comes home early and watches Pepper and Steve finish having sex.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Watching Is Loving

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo O3-Oral

"Okay," Tony said, "I can get used to this view." 

Steve had his head between Pepper's thighs, swallowing her down. Pepper had one hand interlocked with Steve's resting on her abdomen, and the other on the back of his head as she thrust up. 

Pepper stopped moving for a moment, and Steve eased off to catch his breath. He couldn't help but lean forward and lick at her length while he had the time, making her bite down on her bottom lip. She let it go after a moment, breathing hard. "Either watch, or don't interrupt." 

"Is joining not allowed?" 

"Not right now," Steve said. His voice was expectedly rough from having Pepper down his throat, and Tony gave a mostly performative pout before settling down in one of the chairs at the side of the room. Pepper helped guide her length back in Steve's mouth, and then she was fucking his throat again. 

Tony didn't think he'd be able to get off at the same time as them, not when they were so much further along than he was. So he idly unzipped his pants and took in the sight they made. Pepper's hair was a messy halo on the bedspread, standing out starkly on the dark sheets. She had a blush across her cheeks, and her bottom lip was swollen from the way she always bit at it rather than moan. Most of her lipstick had come off, and when this was done and she was cleaning up, she would probably complain about the taste of lipstick on her teeth. 

Pepper had this way of looking put together even she was a mess; Steve did not. His hair was standing on end from her hands in it, and his blush went all the way down. His face was pink, and so was his neck and halfway down his chest. He had spit and smears of precome around his mouth. Of course, maybe the difference between them was that Steve  _ liked _ to be wrecked during sex where Pepper preferred to be in control. That was probably it. It's not like Tony spent a whole lot of time comparing them to how  _ he _ looked during sex, but he probably looked more put together than Steve most of the time. 

Tony touched himself through his boxers, enjoying the warm rise of arousal in his belly. Normal porn didn't do anything for him, but  _ fuck _ this was one of the best things he'd ever seen. Pepper and Steve were basically ignoring him-- no dirty talk, no coy looks, just two people having a good time and letting Tony watch because they loved him. The casual intimacy of it had him reaching a hand inside and wrapping his fingers around himself. 

Pepper let out a choked gasp, hips stuttering in a way that meant she was coming. Steve had a lot of practice at this, but he still spluttered and coughed before leaning his forehead against her hip and panting for air. Pepper's hand in his hair turned gentle, smoothing down his hair instead of pulling and directing. 

Tony stood up and half-pulled his pants back around himself as he walked to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and brought it back, sitting heavily next to them on the bed and wiping the mess away from Steve's face. Steve turned his head to be a little more accessible to Tony, but that was it. Tony was still turned on, but he didn't see any burning need to take care of it. He'd had a good time, and he had the feeling that they'd both just had a  _ great _ time. 


End file.
